To Adventure
by Kyrieoftheotaku
Summary: Scarlett is a rebel, who happens to be raised as a lady, and should do frilly little things, right? Nope. Note the word rebel and she is every one bit of it. Now she is creating her own life with actual life in it. One that doesn't include dragons and knights in shining armor but drunken idiots who lead to pirates. And the most wanted one too, the Sirius pirates.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Pirates in Love. I only own part of the plot and our dear Scarlett. Enjoy~

"Dirty, d***, b******s. Why must they make such a mess?"I muttered under my breath. Then I start it think about back then,

 _"Scarlett honey, maybe you should start being, oh I don't know, successful maybe?" my mother asked._

 _"Maybe even getting married to a wealthy man and have children. We know you can't take care of yourself for the rest of your life," father inputted._

 _Well don't I fell loved._

 _"You know what? I'll show you! I can take care of myself and just you wait!"_

[a/n: thoughts will be in italics]

 _Now that I think about it, it's probably not what they meant._

I sigh after realizing that thought. After running out on my parents I got a job at a bar which I'm currently working right now. The pay was enough to get a decent place. Just because I use to be a noble doesn't mean I need servants and a grand palace to survive. My dad made sure of that. Not long after, men started to bang at the door.

"Hey! Open up! We want booze!"

"...Sorry! We'-" they kicked down the door. _Those b******s! That'll come out of my salary!_

"Hey! What the f*** do you think you are doing?!"

They just chuckled and said, "Hey, come on. We just want to play." I could see that their faces were red meaning that they were already drunk. _Oh great, There are maybe... 10 men in here now. Well, s***._

Before I got to do anything, one of the men grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. Out of instinct, I screamed. When he pulled a knife out, my knee went straight to his precious part. Did I forget to mention that my dad taught me some self defense? The man earlier quickly fell to the ground holding that certain part.

 _Holy s***! I did it!_ My happiness was short-lived. Yelling curses, the rest of the men started to run towards me. Just then, a gun shot rang out.

"Annoying useless scums," said a man with dark brown hair and an eyepatch. _Based on his clothes, he looks like some sort of noble's clothes but without some fancy, colorful things. Did my parents send him to search for me?"_

"Would you really pick up a scrawny kid like her?" he asked smirking. Before I could retort, another guy bursts through the door way, also tramping the poor door. _Well, there goes the idea of reusing the door and getting new hinges._

"Edwardo! You can't go alone," the new guy says. He had dirty blond hair and 2 swords at his waist.

"Y-you with this guy? You gonna die!" one of the men of the group shouted. I face palmed. _Drunken idiots. It's common knowledge that knives against a gun and swords hmmm, I wonder what would win?_

"Hey!" shouted the eyepatch guy. He was shouting at me. I just stared at him.

"Get out of here! Its dangerous for kids like you!" he shouted.

"...no," I said before taking a chair ad started to knock out the other guys. The eyepatch and his friend then just gaped at me. In the background, you could hear the navy shouting for people to move. Muttering curses I broke into a run with the other guys. At one point, we split up to confuse the navy all while taking random twists and turns into alleys. Eventually, I reached the docks. Looking around, I spotted some barrels and knocked on the side of mostly all of the before I found an empty one.

Hearing shouting in the distance, I opened the barrel an climbed in. After closing the top, I felt myself being lifted.

"Man, this is heavy," said the guy lifting the barrel.

"Hey, f***ing a******! Ther-" there was a pain in my head before it went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Pirates in Love. I only own part of the plot and our dear Scarlett. Enjoy~

We all came back laughing. After Russel and I grabbed the attention of the Navy, we broke for a run, noticing that the girl broke for a run before us. _We the hell would she run? She wouldn't have a bounty on her head too?_ Then my mind drift off to the time when I told her to run.

"Yo! Eduardo! What cha thinkin' about?" asked Russel. _He's happy. Then again, he should be. He got to kick butt._

"Oh, let me guess. You're thinking about that girl at the bar!" Russel answered his own question. I gave him a glare. Captain, hearing this, started to laugh and ask, "So, a girl right? Is she pretty? Or is skilled in other areas?" He gave me that face when it came to women. I call it his rape face ecen though he says that he's a gentleman. I gave him a glare too. _Why can't these people mind their own d*** business._ Laughing it off, he says to start on our full moon party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Ouch, my head._ While I was holding my head, I felt around me until I found an opening to free me. Turns out another guy, one with orange hair was opening the barrel to get something.

"Oh no, Nathan is goin' to kill me. Booze turned into a woman." _Yes, I totally wasn't a woman before._

"Um, excuse me, but where am I?" I then started to observe and analyze him. Judging his actions, he is the youngest and works the hardest. Maybe he is the weakest too. Judging his looks, he is around 17, 18 years old. His hands show hard work and he looks well cared for. Noticing hos clothes, I went pale.

"Hey Thomas! What's taking you so long? Captain is not going to be happy if he runs out of booze." I didn't notice who was talking because my head's gears were already turning. _Booze. Captain. I'm on a pirate ship! Yes!_ I was going to start dancing, but the new person threw me over his shoulder.

"Ahhh! B******! Who d-!"

"Oh, shut up," he says while covering my mouth with his hand. _Well it's not like you gave me much of a choice._ Despite my struggles, he carried me to a room that smells like herbs. Plopping me down, I finally notice what he looks like. _Damn, he's built. Maybe more than brother._ Before he started to walk away, I caught a wiff of him. _He smells good too. Like food, maybe he is the chief. If that's the case then I shall make him my slave! Revenge for carrying me like that and if his food is bad, that too._

"My, my, this is an unusually pretty patient," said a tall man with dark skin. While I was deciding if he was trustworthy or not, he went and felt around my head. I was going to scream at him, but then pain shot through my head. I glared at him.

"Sorry. There's a bump here. Let me get you some ice." _He is obviously the doctor. He seems easy going._ Despite my glare, he was acting like everything was normal. He gave me ice for the bump and introduced himself.

"I'm sorry about Nathan and that this had happened to you.

"Nathan?"

"The man who brought you here."

"Oh, yeah, he is the chief, right? He smells like food." he chuckles.

"You must have realized that you are on a ship, right?"

"Yeah, its not so bad. I like being on a ship."

"...this is a pirate ship." _Pirate huh. Oh well, I can join them!_

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the others." I followed him and he opened the door to noise and laughter. Eyes turn towards me and everything went quiet .

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi~~~~ just a friendly warning that there is cursing in this chapter so if you're sensitive to this kind of thing, you probably be aware. Its not that much but it's still in here. And also, I sadly own nothing but our dear Scarlett.**

Eyes turned towards me and everything went quiet.

"Ummm, sup?" I said.

"A woman?! What the hell is a woman doing on our ship!?" shouted a man with dirty blond hair. _That's the fencer that helped me!_

"You! You were the one who tramped on the poor door!" I shouted.

Then he just got confused. He came all close. Close enough to kiss.

"Move your d*** a** back! Do you know the definition of personal space?" He looked taken back while some of the guys snickered. I start to smirk knowing I'm starting to get on the good side of the other men. _Besides, judging the doctor of these pirates, he wouldn't let a wounded man, much less a woman go on her own._

"I don't know you," blondie finally says. My smirk dropped and I wanted to face-palm. The men started to howl with laughter. I turn to the doctor and see him laughing as well. I glare at him.

"Hold on a second," said another man with an eyepatch. _That's the other guy from the bar! That a**, I still need to teach him a lesson for insulting me earlier!_

"You were at the bar," eye patch says.

"No s*** Sherlock," I responded. I looked pleased. I could tell. What p*ssed me off was the fact that he didn't even looked bothered.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, its mind your own d*** motherf***ing business, b****."

He glared at me. I smirked . Laughter again, took over the men. One of them actually fell out of his seat.

"Looks like we found Eduardo's rival," said a man with brown hair and a bandanna.

I moved my head so I can see him. I gave him a 'who do you think I am ' look and said, "Wait a d*** second. What makes you think that he is worthy to be my rival? Much less, be in my presence?" Now the guys were trying to calm down. Smiling eye patch responds, "You're right. I'm not worthy enough to be in your presence," I cut him off, "I'm gla-" He cuts me off and I glare at him, "because my presence already over graces yours, with the help of my gun and your death in the lovely sea of sharks." Now, the guys laughed, and he smirked while I glare. _This just keeps getting better and better._

"Now, pick one: with a blindfold or with out a blindfold?" _Blindfold? What the hell is he thinking? No! Not that! D*** b******, I'll kill him before he even lays a finger on me!_

"Edwardo! You're thinking something dirty!" shouted the guy who found me in the barrel. _A bit slow on the uptake, buddy_

"Your mind somewhere else. I'm talking about making her walk the plank." My sweat dropped.

"Stop it you two! You're scaring her!" doctor guy shouted.

"I highly doubt it."

"Oh yeah! I remember you now! You're that awesome chick who beat the guys with a chair!" blondie shouts.

At this, everyone but eyepatch, who now is apparently named Edwardo, looked shocked.

"Fine, if you don't want to become shark food, we could sell you," Edwardo said before anyone could speak. _Jump into the ocean with a slim chance of surviving or living and being sold, and then beat the guy's a** and run. The second choice seems more fun._

"I pick c! Becoming a pirate!"

"That wasn't an option!"

"Well it is now!"

"No its not! Learn the position you're in! How about I pick for you! Become shark food!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Men! I've decided, this woman is now part of the crew!" A hand appeared on my shoulder, but I didn't care. I was a pirate!"

"One problem though, we had no room for you. You have to pick someone to room with."

 **So what do you think? Who do you want Scarlett to pick?**


	4. Chapter 4

"One problem. We have no room for you. You have to room with someone." _Aw c***._ I just stared at the captain. _Honestly, you expected me to room with a man I haven't even met._ Finally noticing my stare, he goes, "Oh right! You don't know everyone! You're met Edwardo, the one with the eyepatch, and Russel, the one with the swords, right?"

I just nod my head.

"Great! Now there's the doctor, Christopher. The cook, Nathan, is the one with the bandana. The youngest one is Thomas," he pointed to each one so I knew who he was talking about, "Now there's me! The great Captain Morgan of the Sirius Pirates! Hahaha."

"Enough of this s***! Who are you going to room with?!" Russel shouted. I weigh all my choices, and to piss him off more, I chose, "Russel."

"What?! No!" he shouted.

"Hahaha!" _Captain laughs way too much._

"Can't ignore a woman's request," Edwardo said. _I'm pretty sure he's just glad that I didn't pick him_.

Grumbling he led me to his room, and plopped down on his bed. "Um! Where do I sleep?"

"The floor."

"...Hell no b*tch!"

"Excuse me?! This is my room, so I get to sleep on my bed, right?"

"Like I said, hell no b*tch! I'm one hell of a lady!"

"Yeah right!"

"You picking a fight with me, you b*stw*rd?!"

"Maybe I am!" Russel then pulled out his words. _Well sh*t._ Racking my brain for something to use against him and get him out of the room, my eyes landed on his clothes chest. Or what I think held his clothes. I ran to the chest, opened it, grabbed the clothes from in there and ran out. _Oh wait, I grabbed his underwear. Eww. Oh well._ I heard him running after me, cursing the fact that I was born. To add to his annoyment, I start to laugh like a madwoman, and throw his underwear into the sea. Seconds later, Russel appeared. I point to the sea and he came over to see what happened before "killing" me. I took this chance to take his room.

Once I got there, I plopped down on his bed. _It's a good thing that I'm a deep sleeper, then I can't hear banging on the door._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Russel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _That d*mn woman. And that goes for all women. They bring nothing but trouble._ I look at her in confusion before going to her side to look into the sea when she pointed to it. I stared in chock at the fish who were swimming around in my underwears. Some had them as hats while others swam around them. After getting over my shock, I notice that the fish were koi fish. _That means we're getting to Yamato!_ I ran towards the Captain's room. He jumped out of bed when I slam the door open.

"What the -?! Oh, Russel, its just you."

"Captain, why are we heading to Yamato?!"

"Huh? Why? Because Yamato has beautiful women and great saki."

"Captain, please don't tell me those are the only reasons."

"...maybe."

I groaned. _I have a she-devil to deal with and now, we're heading to Yamato._


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to some idiot banging on the door. "Yo! Woman! Get up!" that someone shouted.

 _What? Honest?! What time is it? I don't get up till much later!_ There was more banging on the door. "Ugh," I said as I rolled out of bed and landed with a thump. I heard a curse from the door and footsteps that are slowly fading out.

"Ugh!" I let out again. I just laid there for a few seconds and then got up. I opened the door.

 _Everyone's hating on me. I just need to pee._ I looked around. So far, it is only one hallway with door lined up. Considering that I just left Russel's room, they are probably the other bedrooms. I walked out the door at the end of the hall and opened it. _Yessss! The bathroom!_ I went to the bathroom and spent a few minutes in it. I walked out. My stomach growled. _And now, I'm hungry._

I went to the other side of the hallway to the door that leads to the deck. I opened the door and the sunlight shot me.

"Ahhhhh! The light!" I moved my hands to cover my eyes and backed up a few paces.

"I see you're finally up," said a voice. I slowly uncovered my fingers one by one, revealing Nathan's beautiful glare.

"Hello. What brings you to my overflowing, graceful, presence?" He continued to glare at me while I smiled.

"It's breakfast." My stomach growled its response. _Well, thank you very much for your unneeded input, my dear stomach._ I looked up at Nathan and I saw a slight twitch at the end of his lip. Before I get to say anything, Nathan turned around and said, "Hurry up. Everyone is waiting for you."

I joyfully said, "Yes!" and followed him with a bounce in my step. I think I heard him chuckled this time.

"Is there something you like to eat right now?"

"Ummmm, WAFFLES! WITH WHIPPED CREAM!"

"...Alright."

"Really? Can you get me some?"

"Nathan can get anything," growled a different voice. During our little conversation, we reached the dining room. It was fairly large. There was a long wooden table with seven chairs. There was one chair at the end of the table and 3 chairs each along of the longer sides of the table. A few feet after the end chair was a door, most likely leading to the kitchen. The whole crew was in there. Russel was sleeping on his arms along with Thomas. Captain, Edwardo, and Christopher was sitting. Captain at the end. Then Edwardo next to him, Christopher next to him leaving the last seat empty. On the other side was Russel and Thomas along with another empty seat. I decided to sit next to Christopher.

"What took you so long?" the voice continued. It turned out to be Edwardo.

"Womanly needs."

"What womanly needs? You're not a woman."

"Edwardo, you shouldn't say that to her!" enters Christopher. "Is there anything that you are uncomfortable with? Or need?" he asked me. _Let's see. Overall, I just need some need clothes. I don't need anything else, but I should probably be prepared. Just in case._

"When are we reaching a port?" I asked. Christopher looked towards Edwardo.

"In 2 days, why?" Edwardo finally asked after a silence.

"So I could get some private matters done."

"What private matters?"

"Private matters that are private that involves, ummm, not you." Before a certain eyepatch guy could reply, a booming voice said, "Well, welcome again, woman! Sirius has the best chef in the whole sea! Anything you wish, you can have. Anything food wise."

"It seems like I have entered Heaven with a womanizing god. What have I done to deserve such a god?"

"You'll be shark food later," Edwardo inputted.

"My bad, it seems that its not Heaven. That's a Hades here," I respond glaring.

"Oh really? I wonder where? I would love to meet Hades?" he replied. _Well, aren't you a little sh*t._ There was a sound that a door opened. I looked towards the sound. Nathan came out with a tray of food. My mouth watered and my stomach growled. _Why can't you shut up! I know the food is here!_ Nathan gave everyone the thing or things that they asked for and flicked Russel and Thomas on the forehead to wake them up.

"Bon appetite!" I shouted and was about to stuff my face when there was a big boom and the ship rocked. My fork stabbed the table. _What the hell is it this time?"_


	6. Chapter 6

There was another boom and the ship rocked again sliding the plates around. I scooped up my plate of waffles, stood up, and attempted to eat. In the meantime, Russel and Thomas woke up, Edwardo shouted a curse, Christopher and Captain ran out, and Nathan silently took out his sickle and walked out. When Russel came to his senses a second later, he ran out.

"Miss...?" started Thomas.

"Scarlett," I finished.

"Miss Scarlett, please stay here. This happens quite often; it might be the Rika, another pirate ships who occasionally butts heads with us," Thomas says to me. I nodded my head. I still wanted to eat. Thomas rushed out. I took my fork, stabbed my waffles, and was moving it to my mouth when there was screams and the sounds of metal clashes.

Thinking that everything calmed down a bit for me to sit and eat without the ship being gigantically rocked, I sat down and started to eat. _Wait, I need syrup. Where is the syrup?_

I heard a thump from the door leading to the deck. It was like a body was thrown to it. _Woah, s*** was going down. Should I get syrup, or should I let curiosity take over? Syrup... curiosity? Syrup...curiosity?_ I didn't have to pick because the door opened and a butt scooted in followed by a body and then a head. He didn't look like one of the Sirius pirates assuming that I met everyone.

This guy had shoulder-length, black hair with beads on some strands. He turned around and I got a pretty good looking face. I looked around me to find a vase or something. _These pirates don't care much for decorations, do they? All that's here is chairs and the table but its heavy and your greatness does not feel like lifting such things._

"Who is you?" I quickly ask, using incorrect grammar on purpose. He turns around and his eyes widened before saying, "Oh my, it seems I have been wounded after all." He said that holding his chest like an arrow has been shot through it. I looked at him. There was no blood and he was fine when he came into the dining room.

Shrugging my shoulders, I turned to go to the kitchen.

"Wait! My Juliet! Your beauty has captured my heart!"

"Hahaha, Juliet! That's funny! I'm no Juliet even though you might be Romeo. There is no way that I'm going to end up dead because of you!" I shouted. He looked shock to hear that. I ignored that him and started to go to the kitchen.

"Miss Scarlett!" shouted someone that kicked out the door of the dining room.

"Ummm?" I said. It turned out to be Thomas.

"Has a prevent come in here?"

"Excuse you! I am a gentleman!" Romeo shouted.

" I say a prevent," I muttered. Next thing you know, Romeo _which we are now calling him because I don't know his name and he looks like a Romeo_ was being dragged out to deck by Nathan and Thomas with me following them. Once we got outside, some big, blonde woman shouted, "Master Alan!"

"Alan, leave. All your men but Fuzzy left," Captain Morgan says. I looked around, it was true. That woman and him are the only ones left. Then Alan got in front of me and kneed down on one knee.

"Will you do me the favor and come with me, my precious pearl?"

"um . . . how about no."

"HAHA you heard her, Alan," Captain says.

"Now scram," finished Edwardo. The others were laughing. Alan was flustered and left in a haste.

"Nice job!" Russel shouts.

"Thanks," I responded.

"Wait, we never got your name," Captain goes.

"Yeah, you never did. I wonder how it last this long."

"Well, what is it?"

"Scarlett."

"Well, Scarlett, tonight will be a full moon, and do you know what that means?"

"No, but I have a feeling that you are going to tell me."

"Yup! That means, we're going to party tonight! And the celebration will be welcoming you to the crew!" _Yessssss. A party equals food!_


	7. author's note

Hey, so I'm kind of losing inspiration for this story. I still want to keep it going but it did just start with how my friend reacted with I asked her about this plot. So, review if you want me to continue and update faster and also comment on which character you want Scarlett to end up with! Or not end up with a character!

with love,

Kyrie~


End file.
